1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for effectively displaying necessary information by selectively activating only part of a display and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Related art terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
However, the display of information on the mobile terminal is still limited in nature and often inconvenient to the user.